The Workshop
by Lucky6
Summary: Hermione is asked to explain to the sixth and seventh years the ways of the world and what happened to her before she came to work at Hogwarts. Updated 7/31/02
1. Prologue

__

A/N I hate author notes so I'm going to try to keep them sparse. This is just the prologue, I hope you enjoy it. I'm going to try to get the first and second chapters up either today or tomorrow, then the chapters will come a bit slower.

Hermione Granger walked into the Great Hall early one Saturday morning. Glancing around she noticed three things. First was that her daughter was sitting in her chair. Second was that she needed to speak with Deputy Headmaster Snape. Third was that she needed some coffee.

"Sweetheart? Why are you sitting in mommy's spot?" she asked her daughter 'she has her fathers hair," she mused. "Daddy said I could…" she whined. 

Sending a glare across the table at the girl's father, she said, "You can sit here with me, I just need you to stand up a minute so I can sit down. Okay Bella?" The child stood, then crawled into Hermione's lap. 

Finishing breakfast, she caught Professor Snape's eye. "Professor, please meet me in my office in a few moments, I have some things I wish to discuss with you." He asked. 

She smiled at him. "Of course, " 

He smiled right back at her, amazed at the change in this "bossy insufferable know it all" he had met 15 year before. Her hair, for one thing, had finally mellowed out, as had her temper. He knew her now as a beautiful woman who loved their daughter and friends with a passion. 

After their meeting Hermione was stopped by Headmaster McGonnagal. "Ahh Hermione, I was just looking for you."

"Headmaster, I had some thing I-" Hermione was cut off. 

"Hermione, I was wondering if you could talk to the sixth and seventh years tomorrow. I'm afraid they don't understand the workings of the real world. I had hoped you could tell them about how the world works, and you're experiences before you came to work here. Would you be interested?"

"Minirva, I would be honored to talk to them. When should I be where?" 

"Could you meet them all in the Great Hall, after breakfast tomorrow morning?" 

"I'll be there, Oh Minerva?" 

"Yes Dear?" 

"Would you wish me to tell them about Harry and everything that happened with Professor Snape and I?" 

"Yes, I had hoped you would. Will that be a problem?" 

Hermione thought for a moment, "I'd like to talk to Se-Professor Snape about it, but I don't think it will be a problem. I'll see you tomorrow" 

"Severus, I'd like to speak to you this afternoon, do you have a free period?" Hermione said as she walked into his private Potions lab.

"All right, is it something we can discuss now?" 

"I suppose…" Hermione trailed off with a pained look. 

"What's wrong Mione?" Severus took his cauldron off the fire, walking over to her. 

"Minirva wants me to talk to the sixth and seventh years, about what the world is like and what happened with Harry and you before I came here." A few tears slipped down her cheek. Severus wrapped his arms around her, soothing her. 

"It'll be all right, do you not want to talk to them?" 

Hermione shook her head, "No, I want to talk to them. I'm just not sure about telling them about us. I told Minerva I'd have to ask you about it first." 

"If it's all right with you, it's all right with me." Severus kissed her. "I just want you to be happy." 

"I know," Hermione pulled away from his embrace. "I love you," she said before walking out. 

Hermione walked into the Great Hall before the students arrived. Pulling out her wand, she sent the chairs and tables to the sides of the room. Conjuring up cushions, she placed them in several piles around the room. As the student arrived, she asked them to grab a cushion and find somewhere to plop down on the floor. "Is everyone here?" Hermione asked. Hearing that everyone was, she said, "Good. As you all know, Minerva asked me to talk to you about the ways of the world. What I'm going to do is tell you a story. This really happened to me, and it involves Harry Potter, our son Harry James, Professor Snape, and I. Do you have any questions before I begin?" 

One of the Slytherin's raised their hands, "Professor Granger, How long is this going to take?" 

"If you don't wish to hear this, you don't have to. I do insist however that you at least stay for one hour. That's all I ask. If you want to leave after one hour, you may. Any more questions?" Since there were none, she began her story. 


	2. Chapter 1

Last time on The Workshop: "Any more questions?" Since there were none, she began her story. 

"Once, several years ago, I was married to Harry Potter. He was amazing, he loved me so much." 

~*FLASHBACK*~ 

"Mione, love, where are you?" Harry walked into the house. 

"I'm right here. What's wrong?" Hermione was worried; Harry generally wasn't home during the day. There was always something he was doing as an Auror. 

"Nothing's wrong, I asked for the afternoon off. It's our anniversary, remember?" Harry said this all while fishing for something in his pocket. 

"It's not our anniversary, what are you talking about Harry?" 

"It is our anniversary. The anniversary of us finally getting along our first year at Hogwarts." Harry pulled out a jewelry box. Opening it, he held it out to her. It was a necklace.

"Oh Harry, it's beautiful. I absolutely love it."

~*END FLASHBACK*~ 

"That's how sweet he was, and how much he loved me." 

One of the Hufflepuffs spoke up, "That is so sweet, what happened?" 

"One day he was called into work, I didn't think anything about it at the time." 

~*FLASHBACK*~ 

Ron apperated into her living room, wiping tears off his face. "Hermione! Mione where are you?" 

Hermione walked down the stairs, into the living room. "Ron? I thought you were with Harry?" 

"I need to speak to you." Ron said pulling her onto the couch. "Hermione, There was an accident. Harry's in the hospital."

"What? What happened?" Hermione said. 

"The mission went fine. We were on our way home when Harry insisted on stopping at the muggle bank, to deposit some money into his muggle account. The bank was robbed while he was in line. He tried to stop it, but the guy pulled out a muggle weapon, I think he called it a gun. Mione, he shot Harry." 

Hermione couldn't take it any longer, she burst into tears. Ron put his arms around her before apperating to Harry's room.

"Mione," Harry said softly. "Did Ron tell you what happened?" 

Hermione walked over to his bed. After kissing him she turned to the doctor, "He'll be all right, right?"

"Mione," Harry said. "Mione I won't be all right. The bullet went through my stomach, they can't do anything about it. Magical or muggle." Hermione began crying again. "Mione don't cry, don't cry lovey." 

"Don't cry? How can I not cry, the love of my life is dying, and I'm not supposed to cry." she collapsed into a chair next to his bed. "Lovey, I want you to promise me something. Okay?" 

"What is it?" 

"I want you to promise me that you will love again. Or that you will at least be open to love again. Promise me?" 

"But, I don't want to love anyone but you." 

"Mione I want you to be happy, and if you find another man who can make you happy when I can't I want you to enjoy that love with him." 

"Even if it's Professor Snape?" He looked up at her, she had that twinkle in her eye when she was kidding. 

"Well, maybe not if it's Professor Snape." They laughed. "Yes Mione, if Professor Snape makes you happy, at least give him a chance."

"I promise," 

"Thank you." Hermione began to giggle, 

"What's so funny?" Harry asked her. 

"I was just imagining the headline for the Daily Prophet, "Boy Who Lived, Died Last Night From Gunshot Wound at A Bank Robbery" Can you imagine, the boy who defeated Voldemort, who lived a dozen times over, dies at the hand of a damned muggle." Hermione began to cry again. 

"Lay down here with me Mione" Harry asked her. 

She laid down wrapping her arms around him. "I love you Harry," 

"I love you too Mione," They laid like that for three hours, Harry getting steadily weaker. Having owled or flooed Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, all the Weasleys, and all the Professors, the waiting room was packed. Harry wanted to see everyone before he died, so Hermione brought him or her in one at a time. After they talked to him, most of them left. Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Ron, and Professor Snape stayed with Hermione. They were all with Harry when he breathed his last breath. 

~*END FLASHBACK*~

Hermione had tears streaming down her face as she was telling her story. "I was heartbroken, and amazed. He really truly wanted me to love again. I find it ironic now…" She stopped, summoning a pitcher of pumpkin juice. "I spent three weeks holed up in our house. Until I began getting sick."

~*FLASHBACK*~ 

"Mione?" It was Ginny. "Hermione where are you?" She heard sounds coming from the bathroom. Knocking on the door, she called out, "Hermione are you in there?" 

"Yeah," Ginny heard Hermione squeak. She was getting worried. 

She opened the door, "Hermione? Are you all right?" 

"No, I think I have the flu, I've been puking my guts out for a week now." Hermione was extremely pale. 

"Mione, get dressed, we're going to the Doctor's office. If you've been throwing up for a week, that's a problem." 

They went to a Doctor that caters to both magical and muggle ailments. The doctor listened to Hermione's symptoms, deciding on a cause before she did the exam. Dr. Fronk then did both a muggle and a magical exam. The results were all the same.

Hermione was pregnant. 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N I'd like to thank the academy, (ducks head to listen to someone) I'm sorry ladies and gentleman, wrong show. Well here's another chapter, like I had hoped. I think the chapters after this will be beta-ed (I hope I hope I hope). Thanks for the kind reviews, and in response to Helen's review Jamie is Harry's son, Arabella is Severus's son. I hope that clears it up.

Last Time on The Workshop: The results were all the same. Hermione was pregnant.

"Yes, I was pregnant. I couldn't believe it either. I was so happy though, I thought it was Harry, giving me a little piece of himself from heaven. I went through all the usual pregnancy stuff of course, but knowing it was my child and Harry's, made it all worth it. Nine months later I gave birth to a baby boy"

~*FLASHBACK*~

"Oh Hermione, he's so beautiful," Ginny proclaimed. Her incessant cooing was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"And how are my two favorite little girls?" it was Sirius, he was the only one who would ever get away with calling Hermione and Ginny little, and it did wonders for his ego. He bent down to kiss them both before picking up his grand-god-son. "And how is baby Harry today. He looks just like his father when he was a baby."

"I am so glad you told me that Sirius," Hermione said before hugging him.

"Still miss him hun?" Sirius said rubbing her back.

"Yeah," 

"It'll get easier as time goes on, I promise." Sirius smiled at her.

"I know it does, but it still hurts you know?" 

"I know babe, I know."

~*END FLASHBACK*~

"I really thought everyone was going to abandon me, but boy was I wrong. By the way, an hour has passed, if you wish to leave now you may." Needless to say, no one left.

~*FLASHBACK*~

"Good morning, little one. And how are you this morning?" Hermione was talking to Jamie; she had taken to calling him Jamie, instead of Harry. She said it was hard to call him Harry. As she was musing over breakfast an owl swooped in through her kitchen window. Pulling the letter off the owl's leg, she sent him on his way. 

The letter read:

__

Hermione Potter,

I trust this letter finds you and baby Harry well. I am writing you, interested in offering you a position here at Hogwarts. Due to my retirement, Minirva is taking over the position as Headmaster and giving up teaching her classes, Professor Snape is becoming Deputy Headmaster, and I wish for you to become Transfiguration Professor before I leave. I know what you are thinking, and yes you can bring baby Harry. There have been teachers in the past that has had children. There is a nursery area in the infirmary, Poppy has already offered to baby-sit during the day. There will be a nursery adjoining your quarters as well. I do hope you consent to come Hermione, truly I do.

Headmaster Dumbledore

PS Tell baby Harry I said Hello

"Huh, will you look at that. Jamie, Albus wants me to teach. So what do you think? Should I?" Jamie gurgled his answer, "I'll take that as a yes. Jamie, we're going to Hogwarts." 

~*END FLASHBACK*~

"That's how I ended up working here. I've been working here for, several years now." 

A Ravenclaw raised her hand, "But the story's not over yet, is it Professor?"

"Oh no. The story is far from over. As I was saying I have been working here for five years now." A girl named Ashley, a Hufflepuff, interrupted Hermione. "Professor Granger? That doesn't make sense, it's only been eight years since you graduated. You're telling me you were married, had a baby, and lost your husband all in three years?"

Hermione smiled gently at the girl. "Yes Ashley, that's exactly how it happened. Harry and I married right after we graduated, two years later he died, a year after that I came to Hogwarts with Jamie. In the real world, things happen very fast. I was amazed at just how fast my life was turned upside-down. It startled me at first, but I grew to adjust." 

At that moment Professor Snape walked in, carrying their two-year-old daughter, Arabella. "Someone wanted to see Mummy," 

Arabella jumped out of her father's arms, running towards Hermione. "Mummy, dada, story?"

Hermione laughed, "Yes dear, you and dada can listen to my story. Where's Jamie at?" 

"With Poppy. Where are you at?" Severus asked.

"I just arrived at Hogwarts." She answered calmly, no small feat considering Arabella was climbing on her. "Would you like to tell them your side?" she asked.

"I think I would, they'd enjoy it." Severus smiled. "I was the one to meet her at the train, and to get her settled in. She was a mess." He smiled at a glare Hermione sent him. "I was amazed at what life had done to such a smart and pretty girl."

~*FLASHBACK*~

"Mrs. Potter, Over here!" Severus yelled out. 

"Oh There you are," Hermione stumbled coming down the stairs. "Thank you. I thought Minirva was going to meet me here." Hermione looked up at him with a questioning look. 

"She was, she was called to Albus's office just before she could come here, so I took over for her. Where are your bags?" 

She felt like she was still in school, the way he was towering over her. Picking up her son, she said. "Over here."

They got her bags and took a carriage back to Hogwarts. 

~*END FLASHBACK*~

"That was the easy part, when we got there, things got a lot more difficult. Albus had decided to place her quarters directly next to mine. Adjoining mine actually. However, we didn't know this at the time. Our quarters are situated so if you go into my quarters, through a connecting door, and out hers, you are in a completely different section of the castle. We found this out the hard way." Severus continued.

Hermione took over from here, "I was exploring my quarters. I found a cupboard that led to the kitchens, a section of the floor that lifts up and leads to the lake, and a bathroom, but no nursery. I stumbled upon a trick section of wall however, that I thought led to the nursery. Well, it didn't. Instead I found a small kitchenette, not unlike the one just inside my front door. Exploring a little I also found a bedroom, a bathroom and a weight room. I looked in and saw a man who was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, and nothing else. I didn't know who it was until he turned around. It was Severus."

~*FLASHBACK*~

"MRS. POTTER, May I ask what you are doing in my quarters? How did you get in here?" Severus was livid. 

"Uhm, I had no idea they were your quarters, and I got here using a door in my quarters." Hermione said, her face heating at the sight of Snape without a shirt. They were beginning o argue again when Hermione heard a small cry, "I have to go, Jamie's crying. Would you like to see the door I used to get in here?" she asked moving through to his kitchen. 

"Yes I would, I'd like to lock it." He said sarcastically, following her. 

~*END FLASHBACK*~

The story was interrupted by lunch. "Meet back here after lunch to hear the rest of the story!" Hermione called out as the students left. After putting the tables and chairs back where they belonged she sent Severus to get Jamie for lunch. Gathering her daughter in her arms, she made her way to her seat at the head table.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N Yea!! This chapter was posted faster then I thought it would be. A thousand thanks and a cookie to my new Beta reader, Kari, she has helped immensely. Thank-you so much!!!!!! I know this chapter's not as long as my last one, but I'm getting past the grief to the romance. 

Last time on The Workshop: After putting the tables and chairs back where they belonged she sent Severus to get Jamie for lunch. Gathering her daughter in her arms, she made her way to her seat at the head table.

After lunch, the students once again assembled in the bare hall. Some had brought along siblings and friends who wished to hear the story. 

Hermione noticed the newcomers. "For those of you new here, I am pleased to have you, so long as it doesn't disrupt your classes. Now where were we?"

A Gryffindor named Brian spoke up. "You had walked in on Snape, but Jamie's crying interrupted you."

"Thank you Brian. And it's Professor Snape" Severus scowled, neglecting (to everyone's surprise) to take away points. "Now, to continue..."

~*FLASHBACK*~

She walked through his quarters with surprising familiarity. Arriving at a blank section of wall, Severus looked at Hermione with doubt in his eyes. "This is a door?" he asked. "It looks more like my bedroom wall."

"Just watch," Hermione said. Then she pulled them both through the wall.

Severus was amazed at where they came out. They were standing in an alcove near Hermione's bathroom. 

"That's interesting. I never noticed that." Severus said, walking into Hermione's kitchenette. "How did you find it?"

"Oh, on my side it's a door, which is why you never noticed it." Hermione smiled, soothing a fussy Jamie. "I thought it was the door to the nursery, not to your quarters." 

"WHAAHHHHH" 

Grimacing, Snape reached for the crying baby. "I have no idea why, but kids like me." As soon as he held the baby in his arms, the little boy stopped crying. "Even Potter's son."

Smiling, Hermione said, "I never would've guessed. Can you come back tonight at about three in the morning?" Hermione laughed at the disgusted look on his face.

Immediately, Snape sternly exclaimed, "No, I will not come back tonight. But..." his features softened, "if you need help during the daylight hours, I'm willing to help you." Severus' eyes played between her and Jamie, praying she would refuse his offer.

No such luck, "Thank you for the offer." she said with a wicked smile. "You may however, change your mind after hearing him scream at three in the morning"

~*END FLASHBACK*~

"However, at three in the morning", Severus said with a pained smile, "I did end up quieting that handsome little screamer. After that, I began to respect Hermione as a person." Hermione continued the story while Severus reveled in the memory.

~*FLASHBACK*~

Severus awoke to the sounds of screams. "Jamie," he muttered. The little devil was crying again. Dragging himself out of bed, Severus walked through his wall to Hermione's room Whining, he asked "Does he ever stop?"

Hermione jerked around. "Severus!" she scorned. Then, adopting a teasing tone she asked, "I gather you've decided to take up my offer?" 

Severus scowled. "Just give me the bottle" He muttered and, just like before, Jamie fell right to sleep.

~*END FLASHBACK*~

"That little incident happened again several nights in a row." Hermione said. "I learned so much about Severus because of it." She fondled the memory. "I learned that he's got a dry sense of humor and that much of his bitterness was a mask" She smiled, "But, at three in the morning not even he could stay cold. I saw the real him. He helped me more than he ever knew" A tear glistened down her cheek. "Often he merely listened while I cried."

~*FLASHBACK*~

Three weeks later, Severus heard sounds coming from Hermione's room, but it wasn't Jamie. Grateful yet curious, Severus moved through the passage. Huddled in the living room, Hermione was crying. Severus placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. In a gentle tone he asked, "Hermione? Are you all right."

Startling him, Hermione pulled Severus into a fierce hug. "Severus, today would have been Harry's birthday" she sobbed.

Sitting beside her, Severus said, "It'll be all right, I promise." He looked into her eyes. "You're a strong woman, and he's still with us. He lives in Jamie and he lives in here" he said, patting his heart.

Hermione managed a weak smile, "I know. Sometimes it feels like he's still here right next to me. And yet..." She began sobbing again. "Memories fade Severus, and its starting to feel like he was just a dream."

Severus held her close. "He may seem like a dream, but his love for you was as real as any other" He wiped away her tears and said "If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here for you." Surprised but grateful, Hermione pulled him tighter as a fresh wave of tears washed over her.

Wishing he could do more, he pulled her close 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N Many many thanks to a very good friend of mine, Jimmy, who wrote a section of the chapter. Can you guess where he left off and I started? I do not own "Wild Irish Rose", that belongs to U2. If you leave an e-mail address in your review I will e-mail you when I update. 

"Every day at three in the morning Severus would calm my sweet Jamie" Hermione said. "Oh he whined about it at times, but I think he began to enjoy it. I remember one evening when I went out to dinner…"

~*FLASHBACK*~

"No no no! Absolutely not!" bellowed Severus. " Getting up at three in the morning is one thing. Baby-sitting all night is another matter completely!"

"Oh come on Severus." Hermione begged. "Sirius invited me to dinner, and I think it's a good idea. I've been stressed out lately, and I could use the break. Plus," she added "Our rooms are right next to each other, and all you have to do is put him to bed and make sure he's all right!"

"Is there no one else?" Severus asked. " Surely there must be a student who…" Hermione cut him short.

"First of all, let me remind you that it is winter break, and most of the reliable students have gone home. Second, none of them are as conveniently placed as you, and thirdly," she added with a smile, "Jamie seems quite attached to that hardened face of yours."

Severus hung his head. "All right. I'll do it."

"What was that?"

"I'll do it!" he snapped. "But just this once."

"Oh Sev. I knew I could count on you!" She said as she bounced towards the doorway. Halfway out, she smiled at Severus, waved good night, and was out the door.

Dumbfounded at what he'd just done, Severus made his way to Jamie's crib. Jamie was standing up; his bright green eyes shining bright and a smile plastered across his chubby little face.

"He looks so much like his father." Severus thought to himself. "Well, it's just the two of us tonight kiddo." he said as he hoisted Jamie up out of the crib and into his arms. 

Jamie wiggled out of Severus grasp before running towards his astronomically large pile of toys. Turning, he beckoned Severus over with a hand and, with a bright smile, called "dada".

Severus froze. "Dada? Did you call me Dada?" Moving to pick Jamie up, he began to rant. "Dada? No no no, I will not let this happen. This little devil will not think of me as DADA! …" He was cut off by Jamie's crying. "Jamie don't cry, don't cry," he soothed as he hugged Jamie

An hour later, after Jamie was bathed, dressed, and redressed, it was time for bed. Severus picked up the drowsy youngster and put him to bed. Jamie rolled over mumbling, "wuv dada." Severus' mask slipped at those words. "Maybe it won't be all that bad," he mused.

Settling in for a night of peaceful reading, Severus was suddenly interrupted by the sounds of a screaming child. Worried, he ran into Jamie's room, only to find him sucking his thumb. Picking him up, he softly asked, "You just wanted me to hold you didn't you," Jamie grinned widely, clutching Severus' robes. Severus walked into the living room, dimmed the lights and started rocking him. When Hermione came home two hours later, Severus was still rocking, singing softly. 

Leaning softly against the door, she said, "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

He jerked, then smiled at her, shushing her. "He's finally gone to sleep," he whispered. Gently placing Jamie back into his crib, he asked, "How was your date?" 

Laughing softly, she whispered, "It wasn't a date Severus, just dinner with Sirius. And it went well, thank you very much. What was that song you were singing? It sounds familiar."

He laughed, "It's called Wild Irish Rose. It's by this muggle band, you wouldn't have heard of them."

She smiled, "Well whoever it's by, it's pretty."

"Would you like to dance?" Severus asked.

"There's no music," Hermione protested.

Severus waved his wand, immediately soft strains of Wild Irish Rose were heard. She smiled, and took his hand.

~*END FLASHBACK*~

"We spent about 2 hours dancing to various songs." Severus said.

Hermione looked up at him, "Wild Irish Rose was always our song though, we had it played at our wedding." She said.


	6. Chapter 5

"Hermione and I were getting along wonderfully, I was even contemplating asking her to dinner outside Hogwarts one time. Three weeks after however, that decision was taken away from me."

~*FLASHBACK*~

Severus walked through the wall to Hermione's rooms one Friday morning; he had important news. "Hermione?" he called. She didn't answer. He walked into her bedroom and found her asleep. Waking her gently, he said, "Hermione, I need your help."

"Whas wrong?" she answered sleepily.

"Sit up, I need to talk to you." 

She glared at him, "Couldn't this have waited for a more decent hour?" she asked.

"Mione, it's 9:00 in the morning." He paused when she winced, "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Please don't call me Mione." She answered trying to conceal tears. "Harry used to call me Mione, it was his nickname for me."

  
Sitting next to her, Severus wrapped his arms around her. "Okay, I won't call you Mione," he whispered into her hair.

"Thank you." They were still for a moment. "What did you wake me up for anyway?" She asked.

"I have a favor to ask of you." He paused collecting his words, "What would you say to accepting a mission with me from The Order?"

"Well first I'd say what's the mission? Then I would probably say who would watch Jamie? Then I'd say who would teach my classes?"

He grinned, "Poppy will watch Jamie, Minirva will take over your classes, if we're gone that long, and the mission is that I have to take down Lucius Malfoy. He was one of the Death Eaters who got away, remember?"

"I remember," she said softly.

"He didn't know I was a spy, he thinks that Dumbledore just doesn't believe that I was a Death Eater." 

"So why do you need my help?" she asked.

"Malfoy is holding a ball at the Manor next weekend, he wishes me to be there with my 'lovely wife'. Why he thinks I'm married, I have no idea. But he wants me to be there."

She nodded, "And you want me to be your wife?"

"Yes, NO! For the evening." He stuttered.

She laughed, "Severus, I would be honored to be your wife," she laughed again at the stricken look on his face, "For the evening," she conceded.

"Thank you," he said, handing her a small box.

"What's this?" She asked.

"If we're married, wouldn't it seem odd for you not to have a wedding ring?" he asked.

Opening the box she gasped, "Severus, this is beautiful. I can't possibly accept this." She said handing it back.

"But you're to be my wife," he said teasingly, "I want you to wear it." He said.

"Okay, I'll wear it," she said removing it from the box. She paused, "Did you hear something?" she asked.

"No, what did you hear?" 

"I thought I heard giggling, then footsteps." She shook her head, "Maybe I'm just hearing things."

"Maybe," Severus said.

Down the hall, three girls stood talking.

"I'm telling you, he asked her to marry him," Sheila insisted. "He even gave her a ring, you watch, she'll be wearing it during classes today."

"I don't believe you," Amanda said, "Her husband died not much more then a year ago, it's not possible." 

"Snape? She's marrying Snape?" Kari asked shrilly. 

They all stopped talking as Severus and Hermione emerged from the room, laughing.

"Good Morning Amanda, Sheila, Kari." Severus said stiffly.

"Morning Girls," Hermione beamed, "How are you this morning?"

"Fine" They chorused.

"Best get to lunch, classes will be starting soon."

"Yes Professor Potter," They chorused again.

As Severus and Hermione walked away Hermione leaned in to whisper, "Were they acting strange or is it just me?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." Severus answered.

During the classes that day, Hermione and Severus had more problems with talking then ever before. Finally, Hermione had enough.

"What is with you all today?" she asked slamming her wand down onto her desk. "I do not understand what you could ALL be talking about, please do enlighten me." 

A Hufflepuff named Cindy stood up, "Professor Potter, everyone is saying that you and Professor Snape are…." She trailed off.

"Are what? Speak up Cindy, Professor Snape and I are what?" she asked sharply.

"Engaged" she said very fast sitting down.

"I couldn't understand you Cindy, please repeat that," Hermione said a little softer.

A Ravenclaw named Melinda stood up, "They're saying you and Snape are engaged." She said hotly. "But I don't believe it, it's not possible is it?" she asked.

Hermione burst out laughing, "Who told you all this?" she managed to say.

Cindy stood back up again, "Sheila told Amanda and Kari that she heard him propose this morning when she went to ask you a question about her homework,"

Hermione continued to laugh, "Class dismissed," she laughed walking out the door.

Knocking on the door to the potions classroom, Hermione stuck her head into the classroom, "Severus, I need to speak with you for a moment," she said before she started laughing again. "It's about this morning," she added.

"Continue working on your potions, if I hear one sound coming from this room it's a detention for all of you, understand?" he snapped to the class.

"Yes Professor Snape," the class chorused.

"Now," he said as he shut the door to his office, "What is so important that you interrupted my class." He asked her.

"Do you remember the three girls I said were acting strange this morning?" she asked.

"Yes, but what does that-"

She cut him off, "I just found out why," she said laughing again.

"Why?" He asked.

"One of them, Sheila, was at my door this morning ready to ask me a question. From what I can gather she heard you propose to me," she said before laughing _again_.

Severus cracked a smile, "Propose, they thought I proposed to you?" he began to laugh also.

"Yes, what are we going to do now?" she asked.

"Absolutely nothing, this is hilarious." He said.

She looked at him strangely, "You're serious?"

"Of course. Why not have a bit of fun with them all." 

She leaned over and felt his forehead, "You don't have a fever," she commented. Drawing her wand she pointed it at him, "Who are you and what have you done with Severus?" she asked.

He laughed, "It is me," he hummed a bit of Wild Irish Rose to prove it.

She looked at his skeptically, "You're serious about not doing anything about then?"

"Yes" he answered, "Lets do nothing, I wonder how long this will take to get back to Minirva?"


	7. Chapter 6

Severus glanced up and saw three girls snickering in the back, he laughed. "Sheila, Amanda, Kari, did you really think I was going to leave that out?" he asked before returning to the story.

~*FLASHBACK*~ 

That evening after dinner in Hermione's room, Hermione and Severus were going over the details of the mission when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll bet that's Minirva." Severus said, opening the door. He was correct.

Minirva burst through the door saying, "Oh Hermione I just heard. It's such wonderful news. Have you set a date? Do you want help planning? I just can't believe it, this is amazing,"

"Minirva!" Severus exclaimed after trying unsuccessfully to gain her attention. "Minirva, we are not engaged. She is helping me with a mission for The Order, she has to act as my wife at the Malfoy Ball. Remember I told you I was asking one of the teachers for help? Well she's the one. That is what the girls heard this morning."

Hermione began to laugh at the look on Minirva's face, "Minirva, you look like somebody just kicked your cat, no pun intended." 

Severus snickered, "It was a mistake, We are not getting married."

"But the ring…" Minirva trailed off.

"He lent it to me so we would appear to be married."

Minirva nodded stiffly, "I apologize for interrupting your evening then," she sounded like she was about to cry.

"You didn't interrupt our evening," Hermione said softly.

Minirva stood to leave, but Severus stopped her. "Please don't say anything to the students, we want to torture them a bit." He said smiling.

Minirva looked at Hermione and nodded. "Very well, I leave it to you to decide what to do. It's your 'marriage' after all." She said grinning as she left.

The next day Severus and Hermione chaperoned a Hogsmeade visit. While they were in Hogsmeade they decided to find their clothes for the Ball. 

"I've heard there is a wonderful formal robes shop on the next street," Severus said. "I believe it's called Viola'a Violets, Fine Robes for Fine Occasions."

"I've heard of that, have you ever been there?" She said calmly, though the entire ordeal scared her.

"No time like the present," he said offering his arm.

She laughed as she took it, saying, "What will the students think Sev?"

"Sev? Did you just call me Sev?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, I called you Sev, deal with it." 

They continued bickering until they reached Viola's. Walking in Hermione immediately saw several robes she wanted to try on. She and Severus had decided earlier that they would wear an older style, from the 1600's perhaps. Viola came busteling in from the back room. "Velcome to Viola's, I am Viola. Vhat can I do vor you?" she asked.

"We are looking for some older style dress robes, we were thinking something from the 1600's maybe?" Hermione answered.

"Ahh, going to a Ball zen are you," Viola said with a wink. "Albus told me to expect you, 'e said you vould be needing…. 'ow did he put it, 'zey vould need to have 'fantabulous' robes. Vhatever zat means." Viola said with a grimace. "Come zis way my dears, zis way." 

Hermione fell in love with the third gown Viola pulled out. It was a darkish blue, with gold trim and scalloped sleeves, styled like something you would see Elizabethan royalty wearing. 

Severus's robes were a bit harder to find, he didn't like any of the designs Viola picked out. Finally however, Hermione found one. It was a dark blood red, with gold trim. 

The day before the Ball, Severus showed up through Hermione's wall. "Are you sire you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes Severus, I'm positive." She stated, "Will we be staying at the Malfoy's overnight after the Ball, or nt if we can help it?" she asked him.

"Not if I can help it, I want to get you out of there as soon as I can. Which, I forgot to tell you how 'Death Eater's' treat their wives. Do you want ot know, or should we pla it by ear?" 

"I'd like to know how Malfoy expects you to treat me, then I'd like to know exactly how you will be treating me." Hermione said delicatly, she didn't want to pry, but she needed to know.

Severus smiled, a rare occerance that week. "I understand completely. According to death eaters there are several rules wives must follow; 1, Wives are seen only when convient. 2, Wives will bear a son. 3, Wives are expendable. 4, Wives do not speak unless spoken to." Severus paused before continuing. "There are more, such as Wives will always enter a possible dangerous room before the Husband so as to protect the Husband. You are not expected to follow these rule however. All you have to do is stay by my side and smile until you make your move, understand?" 

"I understand Severs," Hermione said, pulling Severus down onto the sofa next to her. 


End file.
